High Heels High Hopes
by meredithfan
Summary: It all started with a textmessage... Delena Fanfic.
1. Stronger

**Disclaimer: **CW & L.J. Smith.

**N/A: **First Delena story written by me. Hope y'all like it. 'xoxo

N/A: First Damon/Elena story ever. And am I the only one listening to Amber Riley's version of I Will Always Love You? Link: www dot youtube dot com slashthingy watch?v=_kZO6smypHw&feature=channel

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was in class, English, while she suddenly got a text message from a number she didn't recognized. She opened it.<p>

_Lookin' Good today, Miss Gilbert._

She knew this had to be Damon Salvatore. Stefan and Elena had broken up a few weeks ago, and since then, he tried to get her attention.

_How the hell did you get my phone number?_

Damon smirked.

_I got my contacts…_

And after that another text message.

_I asked your little witch._

Elena looked at Bonnie. Innocent Bonnie.

''Did you gave Damon my phone number?'' she whispered.

''He told me he needed to call you for stuff.'' The witch answered back.

Bonnie didn't know a lot about her and Damon. Everyone knows about Damon trying to get in her pants, but lately she didn't tell her friends many details anymore. What would her friends say if she told them Damon was stalking her all the time. They would tell her that you can't date the brother of your ex. She looked at her phone.

_Damon, leave Bonnie alone._

Not a second later, she got another text message.

_Is my little princess jealous? _

Elena rolled her eyes. The bell rang and this was her last hour. She stood up quickly with the phone in her hands.

_No, I'm not jealous. But Bonnie is an innocent girl and you should not use her._

She texted back. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked outside.

_Need a ride?_

Damon texted her. Elena looked up and saw Damon's car. She walked towards it and opened the door. She quickly sat down next to him.

''How was your day?''

''Well, if you keep texting me during English, I'll fail the class.'' she responded. He smirked.

''I can compel your little teacher to give you A's.''

''Damon, you can't.''

''I can do anything.''

''I meant I don't want you to do it.''

''Fine.'' He looked at her and smiled soft.

''So… any interesting stories?'' Elena asked.

''No, not really. Except for one thing. One of my old best friends suddenly popped up in front of my nose.

''Well, isn't that a nice thing?'' she asked.

''Of course it is. But she's just like Caroline. Talks and talks and talks. But y'know, she's my best friend and I love her. She is also a bit like me. A bad-ass vamp.''

''What's her name?''

''Sage,'' he looked at her for a second. ''But anyways. She popped up in front of my nose and tells me she finally got a boyfriend. And now she's talking every little detail. I haven't seen this dude but I promise you, I think I know everything about him.''

Elena chuckled. ''I know where you are talking about, when Stefan had his first day on school; Caroline knew everything about him in 5 minutes. Well… almost everything.''

''You know, we could put them in a room together.'' He suggested and chuckled soft.

''Well, I don't think that would be a match,'' Elena said. ''Caroline is a great talker, but she isn't really the listener.''

He stopped in front of her house and opened her door. She walked to her house and opened the door. Damon followed her inside.

''Damon? I only needed a ride.''

''So?'' He smirked at her.

"Let me escort you to the exit."

''Awh. Please let me stay.'' He pouted.

''Why?''

''Because I like you and you like me.''

''Who says I like you?''

''If you wouldn't you didn't let me stay here.''

''I didn't tell you you could stay!''

''Why are you getting mad, Elena?"

She turned around and walked to the kitchen.

''Please, answer me.'' Damon was suddenly behind her. He turned her around, and looked in her eyes.

''Damon, I just… I just don't know what you're doing. Shouldn't you hate me because I broke up with your brother? That's what a usual brother would do. You drive me crazy.''

''I'm not a usual brother. I really like you Elena.''

Elena did not know what the hell she was doing, but she pressed her lips on Damon's. His hand found hers and he pressed her against the refrigerator.

Elena melted away against Damon's body and she loved the feeling. She had never felt this before. She didn't care about anyone else. She just cared about him. She felt tingles all over her body and got butterflies in her tummy. Her heart was pounding like crazy.


	2. What Doesn't Kill You

**N/A: **Thanks for the reviews. Reviews really inspire me to continue stories. And bytheway, I'll make a new chapter for the Shady Lady Story, but I just don't have inspiration yet. So, if you have anything inspiring to say for that story, please review there :P.

**Disclaimer: **CW & L.J. Smith. The quote '' A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous'' was by Ingrid Bergman.

* * *

><p><em>''I'm not a usual brother. I really like you Elena.''<em>

_Elena did not know what the hell she was doing, but she pressed her lips on Damon's. His hand found hers and he pressed her against the refrigerator._

_Elena melted away against Damon's body and she loved the feeling. She had never felt this before. She didn't care about anyone else. She just cared about him. She felt tingles all over her body and got butterflies in her tummy. Her heart was pounding like crazy._

The minutes they kissed felt like seconds. Elena gasped for air but didn't let Damon go. She thought about an English lesson where they had to make a list of favourite quotes. _A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous_.

''Damon?'' She said while she gasped for air.

''Yes?''

''Maybe we should…'' she gasped for air. ''go upstairs. Ric can get home any minute.''

She wasn't even finished talking or they were upstairs. Damon pushed her on the bed and kissed her again.

Elena was amazed by Damon Salvatore. He kissed amazing; let her feel like she was his queen. But there was something not right. Maybe it was just the fact Stefan and her broke-up, and she wasn't ready yet. Or maybe this all happened too quickly. She pushed Damon away from her, but he was too strong.

''Damon.. I-''

''Don't ruin the moment. Please.'' He looked in her eyes and kissed her again.

''Stop. Just stop it. Okay.'' He rolled away from her. She stood up.

''Elena, what's the point?'' He also stood up.

''This goes too quickly. I can't handle it.'' She heard Ric opening the front door.

''But when can you?''

''Maybe after you've asked me out, had a couple of dates and you get to know me. What do you know about me anyways? You know that I've dated your brother, I'm a doppelgänger and I live in Mystic Falls and I've brown hair. How can you like me if you don't even know me?''

''Noted.'' He smirked soft.

''I'm going to get some water.'' She smiled soft and turned around. She opened the door and walked downstairs. Suddenly she slipped over something. She couldn't see what, but she knew she was falling. But before Elena could hit the ground, Damon caught her. She stared in his beautiful blue eyes.

''Elena, will you go on a date with me?'' he said.

''I would love to.'' She smiled soft and he let her stand again. She walked downstairs again and saw Ric.

''Hey, how are you?''

''I'm okay.'' He answered. ''You know, if you get killed a lot, it's hard to grade tests and learn a class about the 1700s.''

''Anyone wants something to drink?'' Elena asked. The two guys both declined, so she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it.

''I gotta go. Making sure my brother doesn't burn my house.'' He rolled his eyes and walked outside.

Elena sighed and took a sip from her bottle.

''I'm gonna do some homework.'' She walked upstairs and sat down on her bed. How could she ever do homework? Suddenly she got a text message from Damon.

_Friday, 8 o'clock, I'll pick you up. Dress nice._

She smiled soft.

_What do you mean by nice?_

Not a minute later, she got something back.

_Something hot._

She chuckled soft and started her homework.


End file.
